Dear
by Cielooo
Summary: NetherNesia, SingaMalay, BruPhil, ChuWan, and a bit of other pairing / Welcome to Floriade! Now, won't you take a bit of your time to see how's the ASEAN and Oceania nation's doing on their first day there ? / RnR, onegai!


***Author's Note 2***  
Brunei: Erick  
Indonesia: Kirana  
Malaysia: Maya  
Singapore: Adrian  
Netherlands: Willem

* * *

_Goedemorgen_. _Mijn naam_… ah, nevermind. You know me, right? I'm the representation of _Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_. But simply call me Netherlands. It's easier, right? Now, isn't it still 5 in the morning? Why are you not sleeping? I thoug— ah, nevermind, alright? I'm not in the mood of breaking the fourth wall.

Hm? You are asking why I am at the airport at this time of the day? Well, just for your information, I'm waiting for _her_ and _her family_, alright? _She _is coming all the way from her home, and _she _is planning to see _the event_ that is going on right now.

…

It's my own business alright to use the italic option! It's getting annoying on how you asked all the question! Sigh, ah? This is the last question I'll ever answer, okay? _She_ is—

"Belanda!"

"Use his human name in public, Ki—Ah! Hey! Don't run, Nes!"

—Yes, _she _is Indonesia (or you can call her by her human name, Kirana, when in public place). The representation of Republik Indonesia. And her family, the other ASEAN member—plus Timor, Australia, and New Zealand. Well, I hope my minibus is enough for them… or some of them have to call a cab.

"_Selamat pagi_, _Bela_—eh, I meant Willem!" she greeted me, left hand dragging her suitcase. She wears a knee high khaki boots, batik one piece dress, and white cardigan. She let her hair down, and clip a flower hair pin at the back of her head. How… cute. Okay, stop thinking about it, _Nederland_. Keep you image as a cool nation, okay?

I stared at the rest of them, I started to count. "_Een, twee, drie_…" …and got the total of 13 people. Oh, great. Unlucky number. But add me, 14. That's more like it. And, they are lucky. 14 people (plus the driver) is the maximum capacity of my minibus (I borrowed from my boss.) "Anyway, this is all? Come on, then. Let's go to the minibus, I'll drop you guys to your hotel." All of them nodded, and they followed me to the car park, and get inside the minibus after they put their luggage in the garage.

* * *

**~##**''**##~**

**Dear**

(Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya)  
~entry by autumncielo~

* * *

_Halo_! Remember me? Oh, I'm one of the ASEAN, of course! My name? It's Indonesia!

Okay, we have arrived in his home, and I already greeted him formally, right? Please tell me that was formal! And… err, wait. Why am I seating at the front seat?! Near him, especially! And, ah, _Belanda, _why don't you hire some driver, already! You only have to give some tips, okay?! Ah, anyway. Hello, everyone! This is Indonesia! Call me Nesia, or in public places, Kirana! I'm on my way to go to Venlo Village, where the event Floriade was held! I'm here to see how my pavilion is going!

10 years ago, and 20 years ago too, (that means 2 in a row) my pavilion won the best pavilion award. I hope, this year I can win the award too. This event means a lot for my tourism, you know! I'm glad he keep this event going. N-Not because I have some reason to visit him, okay! Definitely not that!

\\\\

Now… this is from _my _point of view, alright? Me? Oh, I'm Malaysia!

Sitting beside Sing-kun, I looked at the window. Wow, the view is amazing. It's very different when you are in Europe, huh? The weather, the people, the—aah! Everything is different! Then, I looked back at Sing-kun is… "Hey! Why are you working? This is supposed to be holiday, Sing! HO-LI-DAY!" I said to him. "This is not holiday, Malaysia. This is business trip. That's all." He answered coldly, without glancing at me at all, and continuing his work on his laptop. And, it cause me to pout—childishly, I have to admit.

"Anyway." I closed his laptop, "H-Hey!" he said while looking at me. I ignore him, and continue, "…this is suppose to be a fun _business_ trip, okay? Look at Indonesia." I looked at her, "…she's sleeping peacefully, right? If this is aaaaaaaall about business, why are she isn't talking to him?" I pointed at Netherlands. Ah, I guess he is to busy in driving to not realize that I'm talking about him. Okay, then.

Then, Singapore sigh, "If that's what you want?" I nodded while smiling. "Okay then." He put his laptop on the bag, and pull out an iPod from his bag, "All right, then." …Mission accomplished! I smiled proudly at myself, before offer him some chocolate pocky, "Want some?"

/

And we arrived! Hurray! Ah, me? Don't mind me! I'm just Philippines~! I'm here to check my booth! Have you seen it? It may be small, but I put my tradition in it! I'm proud of it!

Anyway, because of Mr. Netherlands' pass, we can go in without reservation and buying tickets before! This is great! "This is the map of this event." Mr. Netherlands gave us one each person. "Go wherever you want." He said. We are going back when the event today is over. Got it?" and we all nodded.

"Great! Hey, Bru—ah, I mean Erick! Accompany me to my booth!" I hold his hand and jog to my booth, leaving the other to look at us, before looking back at the map.

…Thank you for narrating, Piri. Now, I, as the real narrator will take over. (INA: Why are you late? _Belanda_, me, Malaya, and Piri have to narrate because of you, you know? N: …please don't break the fourth wall, Miss Indonesia… INA: Boo… you are no fun!)

"Hey, mate! Me and NZ are going to _Through Animal's Eyes_. You comin'?" Australia tapped Indonesia's shoulder, "Umm… no thanks. I think I'll go to my pavilion first. I'll catch up you guys later!" she smiled at him. "O-Okay then, let's go, NZ." Then, both of them walk casually while chatting a bit. "Come, Adrian! Let's ride the gondola!" then, the two couples—"WE ARE NOT COUPLES! Well, yet"—aww, okay, stop that fangirl squeal—are off.

"They say the green house is very beautiful. Let's go there, ana~!" Thailand quickly grab Vietnam's hand, and walk to the gondola. Because, they can go there quicker, and they won't be so exhausted, right? "Aaand! I will be taking Timor with me, let's go, Cambodia and Myanmar~!" Laos grab Timor and Cambodia's hand, and walk happily, leaving Myanmar to sigh, "And when did I say I'm coming with you…?"

…

Uh-oh, t-that means…

I-I'm with _Belanda_…?

"…Hey," he tapped my shoulder. "Are you going or what?" I quickly nodded, "Of course I am!" then, I quickly catch up with him and walk beside him. Wow, he sure walks too fast for me. I though he's jogging! But, well, he sure have long legs, so, that's normal for European… I think…

"You are going to see your pavilion, right?" I nodded. "Then, I want to see _Kak _China's, Turkey's, Spain's, and Belgium's! After that…" I realize he kept staring at me, "I-I'm sorry! I- I- I didn't realize I talk too much!" He smiled a bit. W-wait, what? He smiled? "That's okay. That's what so great about you." I blushed a bit.

\\\\

"So… why are we here?" Singapore asked Malaysia, while the female nation smiled and looked at the scenery. "To have fun, of course!" she smiled brightly, causing the male nation blushed a bit and adjusted his glasses. "O-Okay…" then, he watches the scenery from the glass window. "Isn't it great, Adrian? It has been so long… since we are together like this."

Silence.

Singapore—or Adrian—lowered his head, "Are you…" Malaysia looked at him dearly, "…are you still… mad at me?" he asked with a very small voice, his tone… painful? Sad? "…Adrian, I…" she stood up, before the gondola shakes. Singapore quickly hugged Malaysia. '_Please stay calm. There was a wind blowing, stay calm and don't stood up from your seat. Dank u.' _They both stays at that position, the facts that they don't want to move from that position, until Malaysia looked at the personification of the country with the symbol of Merlion. "Hey, it's been a long time since we are… this close, right?" she blushed a bit.

"Well, yeah…" Singapore blushed too. "…It's been a long time…"

/

"Here we are!" I cheered happily. Wow, they did a great job here!

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I _am _the organizer, after all." I pouted again, "Mou, don't spoil my fun, _Belanda_." And he just nodded. Hmph, back to his old personality, eh? But his smile back then was very cool, and make him more handsome—eh, w-what am I thinking?! A-Anyway, they sure make my pavilion good as I want it to be! "Your pavilion.. _het goed_. It is possible for you to win the best pavilion this year too."

W-Wait! Did he just praised me?

"_D-Dank u_, ah, today my pavilion is showing _Wonderful Rhythm of Indonesia_, can we watch it? Please?" I looked at him. "Of course. I am going to watch it too, since your culture is interesting too see." He ruffled my hair a bit, making me to blush two different shades of red. Oh, thank God I'm able to hold my blush. If I don't hold it… ah, my face will be as red as a tomato!

I showed my ID card to one of the staff there, and he welcome me to the back stage, where the performers are preparing for their show, a few hours later. When suddenly, I—and Netherlands, of course. Since he accompany me to the backstage—heard a loud scream of pain, "E-Eh? Ada masalah apa?" I said, approaching the source of the scream.

"Ada apa, Mbak Dewi?" (What's wrong, Miss Dewi?) One of the staff asked her. While she—Dewi—kept hold her foot, "I- I- sprinted my ankle! M-Maaf! (Sorry)" she cried a bit, "Oh no… she's one of the main dancer in the performance we are going to do…" the staff looks confuse. "Wait, what are she going to dance?" I asked.

The staff looked at me for a while, "…She is going to dance Tari Bali. Apakah anda bisa? (You can do it?)" I quickly nodded, "Iya, dan aku menguasai tarian itu. (Yes, and I mastered that dance.) So, can I replace her?" I asked seriously. "Tentu. Kenapa tidak? (Sure. Why not?) Hey, ANDI! COME HERE AND BRING THE REPLACEMENT CLOTHES! Oh, thank you very much, miss…?"

"Kirana." I smiled.

\\\\

Just a few minutes before the event, I, Netherlands, have been dragged to many places. Seriously, I have enough stress on managing this event beforehand, _dank je wel_. And now? Oh, I have to bring a keyboard. Very. Nice. If you ask me where Nesia is, well, she is doing the last rehearsal with the other dancer. And I must say, she… looks gorgeous with that outfit. Yes, I've seen her in it before, but… yeah, this time, it's different, okay? No more hate, no more wars…

"IT'S TIME FOR THE SHOW! DANCERS, PREPARED!"

Ah, it's time. I've called the others to come here, since this is like the main event today. Just look at the crowd. I guess many Europeans are interested in her culture, huh? And since many Europeans love to go to the beach (and Bali is one of the famous place for beaches?), they are interested in this event, _ja_? After this, we'll split again, and maybe… I'll take her to the healing place? I'm pretty tired, and she must be tired, too. She has been practicing since… 2 hours ago non stop. "Ah! There he is!"

They showed up. I see Malaysia and Singapore walks hand-in-hand, as well as that Brunei guy and Philippines. Well, at least I'm not seeing Australia and New Zealand walks hand-in-hand. That would be… funny, I guess. "_Goede avond_." I greeted them. "So, where's _Ate _Nesia?" Philippines asked me. And I pointed at the backstage. "There."

"Heee~ Nesia is going to perform too? Why don't I know this beforehand? I should've brought my handycam!" Malaysia squeal a bit. "This is too sudden… are you sure you are not forcing her to perform too, Mr. Netherlands?" Singapore asked me. "...you are kidding, right? There's a performer that sprinted her ankle. She is merely replacing her. With no force, at all." I said calmly.

Anyway, the show has started. A musical performance between traditional Javanese music with modern jazz, what a beautiful harmony. I see Australia and Singapore are filming this… oh well, this is suppose to be fun, right?

"Aiyaa~ I'm right, Taiwan! As I though, it is from Indonesia's pavilion, aru!" oh, it's China, holding Taiwan's hand, beside him, there's South Korea, hugging his arm. Behind them, there are Japan and Hong Kong. "Good afternoon, _Oranda-san_." Japan greeted me, followed by the other East Asian nations. "Beautiful harmony, right?" China asked me. I nodded.

"You should cherish it." China said while still looking at the performance. "…_Wat_?" I asked him. "…Nevermind." He glanced at me, before looking back at the performance.

/

"There she is!" Timor pointed at the dancer in the center of the stage. Ah, there she is. Dancing gracefully, being one with the other dancers. Her hands moves like the wind, so graceful, so beautiful. This is one of the reason… why many empire want to conquer her in the past.

I can't help but… smiling at her through her performance.

\\\\

After the performance, Netherlands jog to the backstage, leaving the other watching the next performance. There, he sees Nesia is wiping her sweat with a towel. "Kirana..." he calls her. And she looked at him. "Ah, hello, Willem!" she approaches him. She flashed a smile.

"Your dance back then… was very beautiful." He smiled a bit. While the female nation blushed at that statement, and lowered her head, "W-Well, thank you very much… I- I'm glad that you like it!" she smiled. "… of course I do." He raises her chin, and kisses her forehead. And he whisper to her ear. "_Ik hou van je, Nesië…" _with a really red face, "I- I… _Ik hou—" _

"Mbak Kirana! Kesini sebentar!"

"A-Ah! Wait for me!" she run to the staff.

"Hoi! Kirana! How about... I'll meet you at the front gate of your pavilion?" Well, she's smiling, if you guys see her. But, well… she did not look back at him.

* * *

~**THE END**~

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Well, did you got the picture?" Taiwan ask Singapore.

Looking at a picture of Netherlands kissing Indonesia's forehead, he smiled with satisfication. "Yeah, I do."

**~##**''**##~**

**Author's Note:  
**

It's been a long time since I last write~  
My entry for MaPhilIndo group's literature contest~  
Naa, _minna_, RnR, _onegaishimasuuuuuuu_~


End file.
